Wonderful One
by Ker-rin
Summary: It's my 50th fic! And I've been writing on ffn for exactly a year! Yeah! PREQUEL TO WONDER!


My one year anniversity!!!!!!! AND my 50th story... coincidence? I think not!  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley was beginning to hate Harry. I won't disguise it, or try to shield it from you. Back when I first crossed paths with Ron Weasley he was beginning to hate Harry. Nothing else to be said of it.  
  
Of course, Ron didn't want to hate Harry. It was an unconscious effort on his subconscious part. Still, nonetheless, there was utter hate in Ron's heart by the time I got to him.  
  
I wish I could say I had helped.  
  
I came to Ron Weasley as a shy awkward thing, scared out of my mind of everything in the world. I was innocent, rather sweet, rather horrified, but naïve all the same. I hadn't yet given up my belief that all people weren't bad, though God knows why. Enough shit had happened to me by that point in time. Still, I was innocent, I was sweet.   
  
I was Sandy.  
  
Sandy, I suppose, had been something of a personification of me. Really, Sandy was just a part I played, type casting coming strait from my dark blonde hair. I remember Ron, back when his eyes still held that twinkle, would often say I was like the sea, with eyes like water and hair like shore. I use to call him the fire, with his flaming red hair and orange freckles.  
  
I guess the fire burned out.  
  
Yet all the same, what has happened to us in the future is of little consequence, what happened to us back in our limited time of the past is what you truly care of.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley yawned, his chapped lips stretching to a perfect O of exhaustion. Weeks without sleep, after the arrival of Bill's baby daughter, Clara, and his equally annoying wife Marian.   
  
Equally woeful in his life was the horrifying "cute" relationship of Hermione and Harry. Hermione, who Harry KNEW Ron liked, had just suddenly, as if my instinct, fallen for Harry.  
  
Flaring his nostrils Ron had been forced to remove himself from the sickening couple. Rolling his eyes at the irony of being betrayed by his best friend he moped in his little private slice of hell on the train. Across from him sat Seamus and Neville, each equally sickened by the young lovers in the next compartment. Ron didn't have to strain his ears to hear Parvati's high pitched squeal of "Aren't they ADORABLE, Lav!" and Ron had to use all his self-control not to bang his head against the wall.  
  
With a burst of strength from some unknown force the door flew upon and a fearful looking ingenue of a girl stood before them. She spoke fast, in an obvious Irish Brogue that made Ron's head spin. Ron instantly cocked his brow and examined the girl quickly and thoughtfully. She has sandy blonde hair and bright blue-gray eyes that stood out from the rest of her pale face.  
  
"Hello," She said, speaking in a tiny voice, "Name's Sandy Murphy."   
  
Ron acknowledged the girl slightly with a nod of the head and went back to his misery while Seamus and Sandy talked up a storm.  
  
"Nice to meet you Seamus." Anna said, noticing the name written on his luggage.  
  
Seamus ears had instantly perked up. "Seamus? You pronounced my name right!" Seamus bounced excitedly. "It's pronounced, shame-us, as if I've badly shamed my family, which, after my O.W.L's, isn't much of a stretch." He hung his head for a millisecond before switching into full out speech. "All my years at Hogwarts I've been called, See-mus, or Seem-us… but at last! A good Irish girl!"  
  
Sandy smiled, "As if there's any other kind." She grinned at herself happily, she sounded all sweet and innocent, not that crazy old character in her.  
  
"Hey Sandy," Ron said suddenly, examining her Muggle clothes. "Nice dress."  
  
Sandy, not sure whether or not this remark was sarcasm or not, snapped up the first response that came to mind, "Thank you, but I think it might look better on you."  
  
Instantly, at the realization of her remark, she burst into tears. At her old school Sandy had been known as Sharp-tongued, cruel, mean, and strangely likable. She had been the class actress, good at all things fake, especially… crying….  
  
Instantly Sandy's "tears" were being comforted away by the three boys and Sandy had to resist grinning in delight. Old habits were hard to break, she thought with a sigh. But maybe, Anna Murphy could pretend to be sweet innocent Sandy for a little longer.  
***  
  
Somewhere in the next compartment Harry was fighting to emotions. Utter enjoyment of Hermione's company and utter hate of Parvati's and "Lav's". Their endless gossip, mainly fueled by Hermione and Harry's relationship, made Harry wanted to rip his ears off and throw them at the girls in hope that they'd squeal in horror at the sight of blood.  
  
Still, being with Hermione, with her pleasant knowledge of everything, which lead to many a conversation topic, and her sweet innocent affection for him, made the whole horrible experience worthwhile.  
  
Hermione, he decided, was not beautiful, or extremely nice, but he could be plan old Harry Potter with her, not the hero, not the celebrity, just plain old messy hair Harry.  
  
Sighing happily he stroked her hair and took in the smell of obvious perfume. The scent floated upward to his nostrils and he breathed in deeply, the scent of what seemed to be hundreds of flowers flying upward. He relaxed his body and tried, just for a split-second, to enjoy the moment.  
  
It wasn't going to happen.  
  
The door, as if on cue, had swung forward dramatically and from it emerged a girl, her dark blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail that instantly suggested a pert, sweet little thing. Her voice matched this presumption very exactly and she spoke in a poorly disguised Irish accent.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" She asked, her voice pitch changing rapidly in correspondence to her accent.  
  
"No." Harry said in a deep voice, filled with evident sarcasm.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione said, punching his arm affectionately.  
  
The girl, who was trying, poorly, to disguise her utter dislike for his tone with her spoke. " Some guy told me to give this to you." She said, handing him a letter.  
  
Harry's eyes quickly drooped to the envelope, which he subsequently ripped open and read the contents quickly, impending horror growing swiftly.  
  
There before him was a letter written in a overly careful handwriting  
  
Harry-  
  
I shall teach you my ways soon. All will be good for you then after all that is bad. The seer's of predicted so. Heartbreak can open up doors to many a possibility. Keep it in mind, and then you can become just like me.  
  
And there, below it, a blood red signature stood.  
  
You-Know-Who  
  
  
Anna Murphy paced the hall outside Dumbledore's office nervously, awaiting to be sorted. She, thankfully, need not be sorted in front of the whole school, but instead in the privacy of his office. There were special circumstances to her being at the school, and she knew she would be questioned until she was senseless if she was sorted publicly.  
So far Anna liked Hogwarts a good deal, the people were friendly, or at least Seamus was. She was glad to have another Irish wizard to talk too as the English and the Irish were notriously cold toward each other. Besides, she reseason, Seamus was very good looking, even if a bit hyper.  
  
Anna's wonderings were soon interupted by the opening of the door before her.  
  
"Come in." A warm voice said and Anna looked up to see a pair of twinkling blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked and was answered with a quick nod. She swiftly stepped in and started to winder just how they would sort her.  
  
Dumbledore nodded for her to sit down and she swiftly obeyed. She felt something swiftly placed on her head and she looked questionly at Dumbledore.  
  
"The sorting hat." He explained, Anna could only stare back blankly.  
  
Suudenly, a voice came into her head.  
  
Ah, it said, a complicated mind, two different personality? Interesting. Anna and Sandy? Interesting, Sandy is sweet and innocent, the perfect Hufflepuff.  
  
That sounds good!  
  
Anna…. She's a born joker, brave, very brave. Perfect Gryffinndor.  
  
No! Sandy said, Don't sort me because of Anna! I wanna be Sandy here! Sweet!  
  
Anna's dominant, sorry. GRYFFINDOR  
  
Anna burst into fake tears again and Dumbledore shook his head.  
-  
  
Ron Weasley was wondering when Harry would notice he was ignoring him but all harry seemed to do was look around, as if the world was closing in on him. Ron rolled his eyes, as usaul he thought everything was about him. If they found a dead crow harry would make it into a death omen.  
  
Walking swiftly he collaspsed on the common room couch and tried to control the pain inside of him. He sighed and drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by a sharp pain in his hip.  
  
"What the…" Ron shouted as he jumped up, letting off a string of curses Ron didn't know he knew.  
  
"I'm sorry!" A sweet Irish voice responded earnestly.  
  
"Oh, hey Sandy." Reconizing the girl from the train. "How you doing?"  
  
"I've been better." For effect she began to cry.  
  
"Uh…There there." Ron said, trying pitifully to be comforting.  
  
"Oh, I'm sory, it's just so horrible I've been placed in…" Sandy suddenly remembered Ron was in Gryffindor too. "Nevermind. How you doing"  
  
"Bad," he gestured his head towards Harry and hermione, where Hermione had placed a comforting hand on Harry's back.  
  
  
Sandy nodded, understanding Ron's dilema instantly, "Unrequited love, how sad." Ron smiled a bit, her accent was cute.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter's first week of school, with the exception of the letter, was fairly uneventful, life went on, classes began, the usaul. All was back to good, he hoped.  
  
Harry and Hermione had arrvived, giggling like only young lovers can, large smiles on their faces, into Hagrid's class.  
  
"T'day wal're be han'lin der Crasters, cute li'l fellow ain't dey?" Hagrid said, refering to what look like a lobster on steroids.  
  
"Charming," Harry said, trying to hide his sarcasm.  
  
"See yer gota treat 'em nice and sweet. Yer just pat dar on dar back an' if dey like yer dar let ya feed 'em." They all nodded, trying to hide just how horrified they were at the whole idea.  
  
"I guess they are kind of cute." Hermione said, looking at the creature somwhate crosseyed. She reached down to pat it.  
  
"Ah!" Harry jerked his eyes toqard her, blood was dripping fron her hand and the wretched thing was biting her hand. Without thinking Harry whipped out his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedrava!" He shouted, the creature fell dead.  
  
Everyone stared at him, shocked.  
  
"It's al'ight 'Arry, we won't tell anyone." Hagrid said, trying to hide his fear. Everyone backed away from Harry. Harry just stared at the pile of dust where the creature had been.  
  
"No one's gonna bout hear this ya hear!" Hagrid shouted, he was shaking.  
  
Harry picked up the letter beside him that had magically apeared beside him.  
  
It has began-  
  
You-Know-Who  
  



End file.
